The power dissipation of electronic components within network devices (such as routers and/or switches) has increased significantly over the last several years. For example, the power dissipation of Application-Specific Integrated Circuits (ASICs) in network devices has increased from approximately 10-15 watts to approximately 100-150 watts over the last 15 years. Similarly, the power dissipation of memory devices in such network devices has increased from approximately 1-2 watts to approximately 5-10 watts over the same timespan.
In contrast, the amount of space (sometimes referred to as real estate) available on such network devices has decreased significantly over the last several years. For example, while the power dissipation of ASICs in network devices has increased tenfold over the last 15 years, the real estate available on circuit boards and chasses within such network devices has decreased due to the high demand for miniaturization and additional network bandwidth. Likewise, the real estate available on racks and/or data centers that house such network devices has decreased for the same reasons.
Unfortunately, the performance of the electronic components within network devices may be impaired as the operating temperature of these components rises beyond a certain level. The operating temperature of these components may directly correlate to the amount of power dissipated by the same. For example, the operating temperature of an ASIC or memory device may increase in conjunction with the amount of power dissipated by the ASIC or memory device.
In an effort to maintain the operating temperature of the electronic components within a certain level to achieve optimal performance, network device designers may apply heatsinks to some of the electronic components. These heatsinks may absorb heat produced by the electronic components, thereby cooling the same. These heatsinks typically make physical contact with the electronic components by way of screws, spacers, and/or standoffs that mount to holes incorporated into the circuit board that includes the electronic components.
Unfortunately, these holes may consume real estate that can no longer be used by signals, buses, and/or electronic components on the circuit board. As a result, network device designers may want to minimize the number of holes incorporated into the circuit board. One tradeoff of minimizing the number of holes, however, may be a decrease in the structural stability of the heatsinks' mounting, which potentially leads to poorer contact between the heatsinks and the electronic components. Such poor contact may weaken the effectiveness of the heatsinks by impairing their heat transfer capabilities.
In an effort to address the heat produced by the electronic components and also achieve sufficient structural stability of the heatsinks' mounting, network device designers may consolidate at least some of the heatsinks into a single ganged heatsink that makes contact with multiple electronic components simultaneously. Unfortunately, traditional ganged heatsinks may lead to heat migration that involves heat produced by one electronic component migrating to another region dedicated to absorbing heat produced by another electronic component. Such heat migration may cause networking and/or performance problems in the event that the electronic component to which the other region corresponds is sensitive to temperature changes.
The instant disclosure, therefore, identifies and addresses a need for additional and improved apparatuses, systems, and methods for decreasing heat migration in ganged heatsinks.